A Stop in Kettlecorn
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: When Hannah's tour bus breaks down in the town of Kettlecorn, Miley soon finds herself in the company of Bailey Pickett. How much will one night change the rest of their lives.


Miley Stewart also known as Hannah Montana was sitting in her tour bus on her way to Oklahoma City for her latest concert. She had just finished a show in Kansas City. The ride was currently going through rural Kansas.

"Daddy, tell me again why we're driving through these Podunk towns instead of the interstate." Miley said somewhat annoyed.

"Show a little respect, Miles. You grew up in a Podunk town yourself." Her father, Robby Ray who was driving answered.

"It wasn't anything like these." Miley responded. "What's the name of this one anyway?"

"Kettlecorn." Robby Ray said.

"Kettlecorn? Who names a town Kettlecorn?" Miley said as she suddenly heard some sputtering. "Daddy, what's wrong with the bus?"

"Nothin's wrong with the bus." He replied. The sputtering continued before the bus came to a stop. "Okay somethin's wrong with the bus."

"Did you forget to check the oil?" Miley angrily asked.

"Umm no…" Robby answered.

"I cannot believe this. How the hell are we supposed to get Oklahoma City by tomorrow now?" The teenager asked.

"We can probly find someone to fix her up and we'll be on our way tomorrow." He said. "We should head outside. Get your wig on."

"Daddy, I'm not dressed to be Hannah right now." Miley complained.

"Miley, you know that only thing that makes you Hannah is the wig." Robby said as he put his fake mustache on. Miley put her wig on to make her officially Hannah Montana.

The two of them stepped outside the bus and looked at it.

"Looks like we broke down in front of someone's house." Robby stated as he looked over the bus.

The door to the house suddenly opened up. A somewhat round woman with red hair came out of it.

"Well I'll be." The woman said. "This sure is a surprise."

"Sorry that we had to show up here at this time of night ma'am but our bus seems to have broken down." Robby Ray said.

"Mom who's out here?" A girl about the same age as Miley said. Miley remembered her from that time that she was on the S.S. Tipton's teen cruise to Hawaii but couldn't remember her name. She began to scream. "Hannah!"

Her mother covered her mouth. "Bailey, there's no need to scream. You'll wake your sisters and possibly the whole town." The woman said. "I'm Laura Pickett and this is my daughter Bailey.

"I'm sorry mom." Bailey said. "I'm just really excited that you're here. Wow that bus looks kaput."

"Yeah my daddy forgot to put oil in it." Hannah said. "Do you know someone who can fix it?"

"My husband might be able to fix it in the morning." The woman said. "You're welcome to stay here for the night if you want."

"That's not really necessary." Hannah said. "We'll just find a hotel somewhere."

"The nearest hotel isn't for a few miles." Bailey said.

"Do you have room for us?" Robby asked.

"Well I reckon that Hannah could probably share Bailey's room. We have an extra bed in there that we never use." Laura said. "You could probably sleep on the couch."

"I guess that will work." Robby said.

"Is there anything that you need to get out of the there?" Laura asked.

"No I don't really have anything to sleep in. I was planning on sleeping on the bus." Hannah said.

"I'm sure that Bailey could lend you something then." Laura replied.

"I'd be honored to have you wear my clothes." Bailey said as she took Hannah into the house. It actually didn't look that bad from the inside.

"So how many sisters do you have?" Hannah asked.

"Nine." Bailey answered. "But only three of them live with me."

"Wow your mom might need to invest in birth control." Hannah commented.

"I'm glad that I finally get a room to myself." Bailey said before she looked at Hannah and quickly added "But I don't mind your company either."

"So are you still dating that with the cake shirt?" Hannah asked.

"No we broke up at the end of the school year. We wanted to go to different schools." Bailey answered as she looked down at the ground.

"What school are you going to?" Hannah asked with interest.

"I'm going to Stanford." Bailey said.

"Really? I'm actually going to Cal," Hannah said, "Berkeley College of Music."

"There's a big rivalry there." Bailey said. "But I didn't know that you were going to college."

"Yeah my mom always wanted me to." The fake blonde replied.

"I've never heard about your mom." Bailey said.

"She died when I was 10." Hannah stated as she began to look through Bailey's closet. "So can I just pick something that I like out of here?"

"Yeah anything you like." Bailey said.

"Including this." Hannah responded as she reached into the back and pulled out a lacy babydoll nightgown.

"Umm…sure." Bailey said as she blushed.

"I was kidding." Hannah said as she took out a pair of pajamas. "Unless you want me to wear it."

"Well I kind of have always wondered what it would look like on someone else." Bailey said shyly.

"Okay then." Hannah replied as she began to take off her clothes. She went to make sure that the door was locked. "Do you think that you could not look at me while I'm changing?"

Bailey turned her head away. Then the pop sensation realized that she had a dilemma. She would get really hot if she were to sleep with her wig on. But she had to keep it on or Bailey would know her secret. She began to weigh her options before she came to a decision.

"Bailey, can you keep a secret?" Miley asked, having already taken off her wig while Bailey wasn't looking.

"What is it?" Bailey asked, still not looking at the girl.

"Look at me." Miley said. "I'm still wearing clothes."

Bailey turned to Miley and gasped. "Your hair…" She said, pointing her finger out. "It's brown."

"Yes it is." Miley said. "Bailey, my name is Miley Stewart. I guess you could say that I just revealed my secret identity to you."

"I'm confused." Bailey said. "Why do you have a secret identity?"

"It was so I could have a normal life and non-famous friends." Miley explained. "I don't like being harassed by fans 24/7."

"I'm sorry about that." Bailey said as she looked away so Miley could change.

"You were nothing." Miley replied as she began to change. "My own best friend snuck into my dressing room. That was when she found out that I was Hannah. You're taking this better than she did right now."

"Well I guess it makes sense. They are hardly any paparazzi pictures of you." Bailey said.

Miley finished removing her clothes and stood naked for a second before pulling Bailey's garment on. "I'm all done now." She said.

Bailey turned her to look at Miley. She couldn't help but stare.

"So how do I look?" Miley asked.

"Sexy" Was the only word that came out of Bailey's mouth.

Miley giggled a little before asking. "Bailey, are you gay?"

"What makes you think that?" Bailey asked nervously.

"Well you kind of begged me to wear to this, stare at me while I am and then you say that I look sexy." Miley said. "That doesn't exactly sound like something that a straight girl would say or do."

"Okay I lied to you." Bailey admitted. "I didn't break up with Cody over the summer. I broke up with my girlfriend Jessica. But it was for that reason. She wanted to go Oxford. 5000 miles is a little too much distance for a relationship."

"Reminds me of when I dated Jake and he left for Romania." Miley muttered

"That's right you did Jake Ryan. I knew that I had seen you not Hannah before." Bailey remarked.

"Yeah that was one of the biggest mistakes of my life and then second time was an even bigger one." Miley said.

"So what happened between you two?" Bailey asked.

"We broke up." Miley said. "But I wasn't sad. That night I found myself having a sleepover at Mikayla's house. Only there wasn't much sleep and a lot of her being over me."

"So you're telling me that you're a lesbian too?" Bailey said as I nodded. "I guess that makes this easier."

"That it does." Miley replied. "So what are we going to do about this? I like you and you like me. Sounds like it couldn't be much easier than that."

"Well the walls to this room are soundproof. I made sure to make it so I don't get woken up in the middle of the night." Bailey said. "Of course it comes in handy since I don't need to worry about waking anyone else up."

"Well I'm not just looking for a fling." Miley said. "I want to know you before I get to know your body."

"What do you want to know about me?" Bailey asked as laid herself down on her bed.

"Tell me whatever you want to." Miley said.

"Well I finished top of my class at Seven Seas High." Bailey said. "And I spent my first day there disguised as a boy."

"That had to be interesting." Miley said. "I can't really picture you as a boy."

"Well I pulled it off until my roommate caught me. He didn't tell and I was able to fool everyone else until I fell into the hot tub. It was pretty unflattering but I must be a pretty good actor." Bailey said. "I also played you. Well sort of."

"What do you mean?" Miley asked in confusion.

"When I was in Italy, I pretended be a popstar named Naomi Wyoming. It was a scheme to fool a con artist." Bailey explained.

"So can you sing by any chance?" Miley asked. "Or were you just faking that?"

"I can sing. I won a pageant by singing." Bailey said before she began to belt.

_I wanted to be like you _

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

_I didn't know that it was so cold _

_And you needed someone to show the way_

_So I took your hand and we figured out that_

_When the time comes I'll take you away_

_If you want to_

_I could save you_

_I could take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cared_

"Wow I'm impressed." Miley said as she clapped. "So what are you going to school for?"

"I haven't decided yet." Bailey said. "There's so much I can do."

"Well I don't have much choice. Music is the only thing that I'm good at. It's the only thing that I've ever been good at. I suck at sports and I'm average when it comes to school." Miley replied.

"Well then I guess it is such a good thing that you're so good at it." Bailey said as she put her hands on Miley's shoulders. "So what's Hannah going to do while Miley is at college?"

"I'm actually retiring Hannah." Miley said as Bailey gasped. "But don't worry I'll be back after college."

"So do you think that you know me well enough?" Bailey asked.

"Just one more question." Miley wavered. "You like to travel don't you? That's why you went on the boat, isn't it?"

"Yes, why?" Bailey answered.

"Because I'm not looking for a quick fuck." Miley said. "If I agree to sleep with you, you have to promise me two things."

"And what would those be?" Bailey questioned in anticipation. Miley held up two fingers.

"Number one you have to promise to be my girlfriend." Miley said as she put down one finger "And number two you have to promise to come on tour with me."

"I'd love to." Bailey said as she hugged Miley. "And I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Good because I'm about to give my new girlfriend a kiss." Miley said as she pressed her lips against Bailey's. Miley turned Bailey over on her back and crawled on top of her.

"So did you and Jessica like to do anything special?" Miley asked.

"We weren't really into that kinky stuff." Bailey said.

"That's good because I'm not either." Miley said as she began to peel off Bailey's tank top. Underneath it was a dark blue bra that Miley found oh so sexy. Nice reached around Bailey's back and went through all of the steps to remove it. She began to run her hands along Bailey's breasts. "Do you like that?"

"Mmm hmm" Bailey moaned

"How about this?" Miley asked as she moved her tongue around the pair of globes. The nipples were already hard from seeing Miley in Bailey's revealing garment.

"Yes." Bailey said before Miley began to suck on her nipples. "Ooh that's good too."

Miley then began to creep her hand the topless brunette's body. She snapped the waistband of Bailey's shorts which might have hurt, if Bailey wasn't in so much pleasure. She peeled off the shorts leaving Bailey in only black panties.

"Hmm they don't match. I like it." Miley said. "Now should I take them off or should I just put my hand inside them hmm."

"Take them off." Bailey said.

"What was that?" Miley asked

"Take them off!" Bailey shouted. It definitely was a good thing that the room was soundproof because Miley could tell that Bailey was definitely a screamer. Nevertheless she did as the farm girl wanted and ripped off Bailey's panties.

"Don't worry I'll get you more." Miley said as she began to rub Bailey's mound.

"It's kind of unfair that you're still wearing that." The naked girl said.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Miley asked.

Bailey sat up and undid the straps of the babydoll. Miley lifted her arms and the farm girl pulled it over the popstar's head, leaving her in only the matching panties but Bailey quickly descended them down Miley's legs.

"Now where were we? Oh I think I remember." Miley asked before she stuck her index finger inside of Bailey's core. Bailey jolted at the entrance and Miley began to move her finger around before she added her middle finger as well. She began to pulsate the two fingers, moving in a rhythm. This process continued until, as Miley predicted, Bailey screamed out in orgasm.

"You've definitely got a pair of lungs on you." Miley said as she removed her hand and licked off Bailey's juices. "Do you know how sweet you taste?"

"I would rather taste you." Bailey said as she flipped Miley over. Miley didn't mind because didn't consider herself dominant or submissive. She then began moan as she felt Bailey's tongue begin to explore her pussy. She closed her eyes before her own singer's lungs screamed Bailey's name. Miley then remembered a tune and began to softly sing it.

_I'm so addicted to _

_All the things you do _

_When you're going down on me _

_In between the sheets _

_All the sounds we make _

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything _

_When you're loving me_

Bailey positioned the two of them so they were facing opposite directions. Miley began to lick Bailey and vice versa. They eventually came together. After hours of intercourse, they both fell asleep in the each other's arms.

In the morning the two of them were woken up by a knock on the door. Miley looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:00 a.m. They heard the voice of Laura Pickett

"Bailey, your pappy finished fixing the bus. Hannah should probably be heading on her way out." She said.

The two girls rushed to get dressed. Once they were and Miley had her wig on, Bailey began to look for her suitcase.

"Don't worry about packing." Miley said. "I'll buy you all of the clothes that you need."

Okay then the two of them said as they exited the room.

Bailey turned to her mother. "Mom, Hannah asked me to come on the tour with her." Bailey said excitedly. "Can I please go?"

"If you want to." Laura said.

"Yes thank you!" Bailey said as she hugged her mother.

"Are you gonna pack?" The woman asked.

"I'm gonna buy her some new clothes when get to Oklahoma City." Hannah said.

"Okay then." Laura said.

"By Mom, I'll miss you." Bailey said.

"Just take good care of her." Laura said to Hannah.

"I'll make sure that I do." Hannah said as the two teenagers headed out to the bus.

So this story came to me after reading a chapter from The Strange Love Collection: The After Hours posted by Waldojeffers. The particular chapter was written by Snapplelinz and featured a Bailey/Lilly pairing. At the end of the story Miley walked in on the two of them having sex and I was disappointed that she didn't join in. So this came about. The songs used in this are _A_ll _You Wanted _by Michelle Branch and_ Addicted _by Saving Abel.


End file.
